1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved toilet locking apparatus and, more specifically, it relates to a toilet seat locking device which allows the user to more easily lock and unlock the toilet seat cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern households, young children are exposed to many hazards. One such hazard, found in the bathroom is the toilet bowl. When the toilet seat or lid is left in an open position, there is a risk that the seat or lid might accidently fall and injure the child. Even when the seat or lid is left in a closed position, there is the risk that young children might injure themselves in an attempt to lift the seat. An additional risk presented by a toilet bowl is the unsanitary condition of the water therein, which is often further contaminated by the addition of harmful disinfecting and deodorizing chemicals. This unhealthful water often attracts the attention of children who are too young to appreciate the danger. By far the most severe risk presented by an open toilet bowl is that a small child might lose his balance and fall into the bowl and drown.
In an effort to overcome some of the above-mentioned risks, a number of locking devices have been suggested. U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,771, for example, discloses a three-piece toilet bowl lock having a first mounting bracket attached to the top of the cover or lid and a second mounting bracket attached to the bowl. A plastic lock strap is provided between these mounting brackets and holds the toilet lid in a closed position. A problem with that device is that permanent attachment of mounting brackets in an undesirable location is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,125 discloses a toilet seat lock which is made of a metal strap material. A problem with that device is that it is bulky, expensive to produce and is somewhat difficult to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,578 discloses a toilet seat restraint wherein a lower strap element is locked around the lower portion of the toilet bowl, and a pair of strap elements are connected to an upper strap which wraps around the hinge pin of the toilet seat and is secured by a buckle. This device uses more material than the present invention and because a buckle is utilized which is somewhat awkward to operate, it is not ideal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,124 discloses a toilet bowl lock providing a pair of generally channel shaped, rod-formed hook members which are adapted to hook onto the internal bead of a toilet. An elastic strap is connected to each of these hooks and the two straps are connected together by a buckle element. The use of a buckle and the need to release a hook from the bowl bead in order to be able to use the toilet make this system cumbersome.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,854 discloses a toilet seat covering device having a first clip which engages the rear portion of the internal bead of the toilet and a second clip which engages the front edge of the seat of the toilet. An elastic strap connects the two clips. A problem with this device is that one of the clips is connected to the elastic strap through a fastening rod and keeper plate arrangement which increases the number of elements and thereby its complexity and cost.
In view of the fact that many of these devices are difficult to use, even for normal healthy persons, many disabled or handicapped persons have heretofore been precluded from operating and using such devices. As a result, the children of such persons have been unnecessarily subjected to the above-mentioned risks.
There remains, therefore, a very real and substantial need for a toilet locking device which is economical to manufacture and use, is effective as a locking device and yet is truly easy to lock and unlock.